


The Medic and the Outlaw

by Louloo134



Series: Love on the Lost Light [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Awkward boi, Beginnings, F/M, Pick-Up Lines, Robot fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louloo134/pseuds/Louloo134
Summary: Roller finds the courage to confess his feelings to Nickel after someone else moves in





	The Medic and the Outlaw

Nickel’s laugh bounced off the walls of the bar as she was tossed upwards, then falling back downwards into Roller’s arms. She only had a moment to look at him before he threw her upwards again, eliciting another bout of laughter from the small medic. “Put me down, Roller! I’ve got work!”

He easily caught her in his strong grip, slowly letting her down as she stumbled a little. “Do you, ah…” He slowly flushed a little as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you want me to be your assistant?” Despite having stared down bombs and gun barrels, he wasn’t ready to look into her optics as he asked.

“Sure! I could always use the help.” She turned around and rolled away on her wheels, leaving Roller to use his long legs in order to catch up with her. He may not have exactly been fast, but he could cross a distance over twice that of what most bots could. 

He managed to follow along behind at a steady pace, trying to hide his excitement as well as his embarrassment. How could he assist her? He’d never managed to figure out how Ratchet did anything in the medbay. He was gonna look like a fool in front of her!

Several more thoughts like those raced through his processor as he joined Nickel in the medbay, Ratchet currently on his break. That thought made him laugh. He’d never have imagined Ratchet doing anything other than working, but hey, 4 million years and a hot racer boyfriend will change a lot about a bot.

She buzzed them into the medbay and rolled up to her desk as she lifted up a datapad and checked her messages. “Okay, Ultra Magnus is sending in bots for their semi-annual check up. We’ve got to cover the first half of the day, but Lotty will be coming in after lunch to take care of the rest.”

Roller nodded and pulled an Ener-Go box from his subspace as he started to drink from it, letting the familiar taste help calm his sparking nerves. He would never quite understand what other bots got out of drinking high-grade. The taste was almost sickeningly sweet and it typically made bots lose their ability to think cohesively after having it.

The buzz of someone knocking startled him out of his train of thought as the first patient came in. Before he had the chance to properly register what was happening, Nickel had let their patient in. Roller flushed a little. His one job here was to help out and he was already failing!

Hastily sucking down the rest of his Ener-Go box, he tossed it into a trash receptacle and moved to Nickel’s side, eager to help in whatever way he could. Despite that, he wasn’t quite ready for her to climb up his frame and use him as a stepladder to get onto the table.

He spent most of the morning in this fashion, occasionally taking notes for her as they cycled through patient after patient, most of them only needing a slight tune-up. Roller’s leg joints had begun to grow tired as the last patient for their shift arrived.

Roddy sat back on the table with a chuckle as Nickel prodded his waist plating. “Have to saw, you’re a pleasant change of pace from Ratchet.” He radiated his typical ‘Rodimus’ charisma as he shifted some, letting her study his frame as she called out things to Roller that he noted on a datapad.

Roddy’s smile gradually turned to a smirk as Nickel traced his spoiler, her servos gradually moving up to the latches on his upper chest plating. “Whoa now, don’t you think this is moving a little fast?” He spoke the words with a confidence and undertone that gave Roller a sort of sick feeling in his chest. How could he dare to treat a femme like that?

He was about to give the co-captain a piece of his mind when Nickel brought her servo down hard on his side, slamming into his T-Cog and forcing a transformation into his vehicle alt-mode. Before either mech could react, she snatched a set of pliers from a tray and snipped three cords, one by his hood and the other two by his front wheels. Roddy’s engine revved some as he tried to move, only for his engine to idle. “What slag did you do to me?!”

Nickel set the pliers aside, her face radiating an aura of smug. “I’ve disconnected your T-Cog as well as the connectors to your front tires. Think a little before you blindly hit on the next bot.” She ignored his complaints as she checked the time. “Oh, and look at that. My shift’s up. Guess you’ll have to wait until after lunch to get fixed!”

Taking Roller’s massive servo, she pulled him out of the medbay and broke into laughter after the door closed. “Primus, it felt good to do that again!” She laughed more, a snorting sort of giggle that easily made Roller’s faceplates heat up.

Keeping ahold of his servo, she took him with her to Swerve’s bar and ordered simple energon for them both. “And what exactly were you thinking about when he was making those comments, Roller?”

Without quite understanding her question, he started to answer. “For one, I was pissed. I mean, doesn’t he have any respect? It was a routine check-up! He wouldn’t hit on Ratchet like that, and you deserve all the respect anyone can give.”

A steady flush grew on his faceplates the more he spoke, until he was a nice scarlet red. Nickel smiled a little at the sight. “Do I deserve all the respect anyone can give, or do all femmes?”

That stopped him short as he somehow managed to flush darker. “A-ah, you? Both? Absolutely you, but both is also excellent.” He looked aside and pulled his drink close, anxiously slurping it down with the hope that filling his tank might squelch some of his circuitry.

Nickel smiled and pushed herself up to the table, scooting over to him and lightly nuzzling his cheek. “You’re such a dork, and you’re lucky I like you.” She sat back some with half a smirk as she watched him almost choke on his drink. “Yeah, I mean it. Both of those statements.”

He blinked before his expression broke into a wide smile. “W-wow. Well, um...then can I officially ask you out? On a real date? Not just hanging out.” His smile only grew as she nodded approvingly. “Great! Would tonight at Rewind’s work for you? Tailgate said he’s showing a historical docudrama.”

Nickel smiled kindly and set her small servo over his knuckles as she looked to him. “That sounds like an absolutely perfect beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this goes out to prongs1221 and I know it's sorta short but it's what I came up with. I might make more chapters in the future, but this is what I've got for now. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
